Data and signals may be in electronic form and may be transmitted electrically. During transmission, electronic signals may be degraded with introduced noise due to various reasons, which may further result in incomplete transmission with missing and/or noisy data at the receiving end.
In some occasion, data stored in electronic form may also encountered partial loss due to poor data management. Therefore, data processing for restoring or retrieving valuable information based on incomplete data structures may be important in various applications.